Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for presenting a summary of a set of collected information and more particularly to presenting a summary based on a set of collected messages.
In the face of an emerging and changing technological environment, social networking has impacted the world of enterprise application users. This impact has caused changes in human behavior with personal usage of software and applications and as result it has impacted business application usage, and users are adapting to the technology in both their personal lives and in their professional environments. As such, use of these social networking tools and applications can be easily and seamlessly adapted and extended to end users of an ERP financial (and other) applications. While there is a way to collect asset comments and to distribute that information to interested parties, previous approaches do not provide a way to have a high-level summary of the events that take place in the organization, across a number of assets, or a number of event classifications based on this type of collected information. Hence, improved rating and ranking methods and systems are needed in the art.